Pilot Projects Program offers a rapid mechanism to test the most promising ideas and novel clinical and translational research (CTR) projects and help investigators obtain the preliminary data necessary for successful investigator-initiated grants. The overall objective of this KCA is to foster the development of successful CTR investigators; drive the development of new, diverse CTR teams; develop new tools and technologies that will support remote conduct of CTR or improve health outcomes; and address the diverse causes of health disparities to change health outcomes. The four overall aims of the CTR Pilot Projects Program KCA are to 1) administer a Collaborative CTR Pilot Projects Program that spurs the most innovative and collaborative CTR approaches and teams, 2) develop successful extramurally funded CTR investigators with the IDeA-CTR Scholar Grant Program, 3) review and prioritize requests to use clinical research resources through the Clinical Research Resources Grant Program, and 4) educate potential CTR investigators about the grant review process with a Mock Study Section Program in collaboration with the Professional Development KCA.